Les Griffes et les Crocs
by Gouline971
Summary: Théo ne demandait qu'une chose à Daphné et Pansy : Ne pas mordre, ni griffer sa nouvelle petite-amie. Les deux sorcières tenteront de faire un effort pour leur Théochou...


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien.

 **Bon, le site n'arrête pas de faire du up and down depuis plus de 24h, mais dans l'espoir que ça se règle rapidement et que tout le monde reçoive enfin les notifications (je croise les doigts pour ça)** **je continue dans les OS qui sont les suites d'autres OS** **.**

Celui-ci est donc **la suite** du Dramione _**Coincés pour le Nouvel An**_ et le Hansy _**L'amour en Flamme**_. Et pour la toute **première fois** depuis que j'écris des fictions et parce que j'ai été **très influencée** par les pairings de l'auteur que je ne nommerai pas ( **Loufoca-Granger !)** , ce petit OS est un… **Théodore/Luna**. Evidemment et parce que je ne peux pas m'en passer **il y aura** **un fond de Dramione et Hansy.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

 _Disclaimer_ **:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule cette trame est de moi.

 ** _Résumé_** **:** Théo ne demandait qu'une chose à Daphné et Pansy : Ne pas mordre, ni griffer sa nouvelle petite-amie. Les deux sorcières tenteront de faire un effort pour leur Théochou...

* * *

 _ **Les Griffes et les Crocs**_

 **Avril 2008**

Théodore Nott était allongé sur le lit et regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Les bras placés sur son estomac, il inspirait et expirait profondément. Cette soirée était très importante pour lui et il espérait que ses amis le comprendraient. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et sentit qu'on s'allongea à côté de lui. La personne ne dit rien, lui prenant sa main droite. Puis il sentit une autre personne s'allonger à côté de lui et lui prendre sa main gauche. Il savait très bien qui était à côté de lui.

-Tu crois qu'il est mort ? entendit-il à sa droite.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait vérifier. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour ça ? fit la voix de gauche.

-J'ai ma petite idée…

-Je vous préviens les filles, si vous me faites des chatouilles, il risque d'y avoir des blessés et je n'en ferai pas parti.

Il entendit glousser et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir Pansy et Daphné prêtes à lui faire les fameuses chatouilles.

-J'ai dit non, les filles.

-Pfff… T'es pas drôle, râla Pansy.

-Je suis le moins drôle de la bande, vous le savez bien.

-Le moins drôle mais le plus romantique, dit Daphné.

-Un vrai cœur d'artichaut, ajouta Pansy. Ce qui t'a causé des problèmes.

-C'est finit ça maintenant.

-Hum…Hum…, fit Daphné soudainement distante.

-Je suis sérieux les filles, dit-il en se redressant. Tout ça c'est terminé. Je… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux depuis qu'on est ensemble. Elle est… merveilleuse, drôle, intelligente et elle a une façon de voir le monde qui… qui est totalement différente de la nôtre. Vous comprendrez quand vous la verrez.

-Oui, oui, répondit Pansy sur le même ton que Daphné.

-Vous n'êtes quand même pas jalouses ? Vous savez que je vous aimerai toujours.

-Ca on le sait Théochou, répondit Déphné. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas envie que tu t'emballes, parce qu'après t'es à ramasser à la petite cuillère…

-Et nous, on est obligées de sortir les griffes et les crocs, acheva Pansy. On t'aime trop Théochou et on n'a pas envie que tu souffres.

-Mais je ne souffre pas. Je suis heureux. Heureux comme jamais. Et ce que j'aimerais ce soir, c'est que vous rangiez les griffes et les crocs. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Daphné et Pansy se regardèrent en faisant une légère grimace. Elles avaient visiblement un petit problème avec ça. Sortir les crocs et les griffes étaient ce qu'elles savaient faire de mieux pour défendre Théo. Le pauvre avait pour habitude de trouver des filles jolies, intelligentes, mais qui étaient de véritables garces avaient un malin plaisir à piétiner son petit cœur. Alors ne pas sortir ni les crocs ni les griffes, était quelque chose que les filles ne pouvaient pas promettre.

-On va essayer, fit Pansy presqu'en boudant. Mais si c'est une pétasse, je te jure que je la tue.

-Pansy !

-Quoi ? Tu as parlé de griffes et de crocs, tu n'as jamais dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de la tuer.

-C'est vrai ! approuva Daphné. Et il y a une tonne de manière de la massacrer. La magie…

-La noyade…

-Strangulation…

-Strangulation par magie sous l'eau. Mais surtout…

-Les chatouilles !

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ces deux amies ne l'écoutaient jamais. Voilà pourquoi il était, à bientôt 28 ans, en train de subir les pires chatouilles de sa vie par ses deux meilleures amies.

-Non ! Arrêtez les filles ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez me tuer ! implora Théo en riant.

-Donc c'est ça. Pendant que nous mettons les couverts comme les elfes de cet appartement, Monsieur se retrouve dans un lit avec deux femmes dont une est la mienne et mère de mon fils.

-Que veux-tu, Blaise. Elles ne peuvent pas se passer de moi. Je suis irrésistible, plaisanta Théo.

-Pas sûr que Potter apprécie ça, lança Drago.

-Ne mêle pas Harry à ça, merci bien, rétorqua Pansy. Mais merci d'avoir mis la table valet numéro un et valet numéro deux.

-Blaise n'est pas n'importe quel valet, dit Daphné en se levant du lit. Il est mon valet à moi, pas vrai mon bébé ? Papa est notre valet à nous.

Elle embrassa Blaise, prit son bébé dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

-Un jour je l'épouserai, dit Blaise bienheureux.

-Tu attends quoi pour faire ta demande ? demanda Théo.

-Le moment opportun.

On sonna à la porte.

-Ca doit être elle !

Pansy se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se trouva face à Hermione et Harry. Elle le tira vers l'intérieur et l'embrassa. Hermione pouffa légèrement et entra à son tour.

-Salut toi, fit Pansy bienheureuse.

-Salut.

-Beurk. Voir Pansy amoureuse, c'est franchement bizarre.

-Toi, occupe-toi de tes fesses, fit-elle à Drago. T'es pas mieux avec Hermione. Elle te mène par le bout du nez.

-C'est pas vrai, bouda Drago.

-Si c'est vrai, fit Hermione. Je te fais faire tout ce que je veux. C'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Drago lança un regard noir à Hermione. Regard qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle lui donna un baiser.

-J'espère ne pas en être à ce stade, chuchota Harry à Pansy.

-Non, j'ai encore du travail à faire avec toi. Tu es plus résistant que Drago, à mon grand malheur. Mais ça met un peu de piment dans notre couple.

Pansy allait de nouveau embrasser Harry lorsqu'on sonna une seconde fois. Elle se précipita à nouveau vers la porte, Daphné était derrière elle. Elles étaient tellement pressées de voir qui était la nouvelle petite-amie de Théo. C'était la première fois qu'il allait faire ce genre des présentations assez officielles à ses amis. Ca voulait dire qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

Pansy ouvrit la porte toute excitée mais la vision de la petite-amie de Théo fut un tel choc qu'elle claqua la porte illico, la bouche grande ouverte, et dit en regardant Théo :

-Non !

-Pansy !

-J'ai dit non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! fit Théo en allant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-Bonsoir, fit une voix fluette.

-Bonsoir, répondit Théo avec un sourire rêveur. Je suis désolé… Il y a eu une sorte de courant d'air venant de l'intérieur. Très bizarre.

-Pas forcément. Il y a peut-être un esprit errant chez-toi qui essaie de te transmettre un message. Ca arrive souvent lorsque l'immeuble est construit sur un cimetière enseveli.

-Je connais cette voix, c'est bizarre, chuchota Harry à Hermione.

La petite-amie de Théo entra dans l'appartement et Harry comprit enfin pourquoi sa voix lui disait quelque chose, et eut envie d'éclater de rire en comprenant pourquoi Pansy lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

-Les copains, je vous présente ma petite-amie. Luna Lovegood.

-Bonsoir tout le monde.

Un long silence suivit les présentations où la surprise pouvait se lire sur certains visages, particulièrement Drago et Blaise. Puis David, qui était dans les bras de Daphné, poussa un gros « Yeah ! » qui réanima l'appartement.

-J'ai apporté des boulettes végétariennes à base de soja et de champignon, déclara Luna en montrant le plat qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, annonça Pansy.

 **000**

Les invités étaient tous à table, mangeant avec appétit ce que Théo avait préparé avec l'aide de ses amis. Hermione et Harry se jetaient des petits coups d'œil en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire car il était assez visible que les amis de Théo, avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était amoureux de Luna Lovegood.

Pansy boudait, Daphné se pinçait un peu les lèvres, Blaise regardait le jeune couple alternativement et Drago n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, voulant sans doute mettre de côté certaines de ses pensées.

-Alors dîtes-nous, commença Hermione en regardant Théo et Luna. Où et quand vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Un sourire un peu béat se dessina sur les lèvres de Théo. Pansy roula des yeux en voyant ça et arrêta quand Harry lui délicatement prit la main.

-Et bien… Ca s'est passé pendant le séminaire au Canada.

-Le séminaire au Canada ? répéta Daphné. Mais c'était il y a trois mois.

-Euh… oui mais…

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis trois mois et tu nous le dis que maintenant ? réalisa Pansy.

-Non. Mais ça tu le comprendrais si tu me laissais répondre à Hermione, s'agaça le jeune sorcier. Je disais donc : Nous étions au Canada et vous savez comment je suis… Je ne suis pas un modèle de sociabilité. J'étais seul à la table du déjeuner quand j'ai senti quelqu'un s'assoir en face de moi. Je lève la tête et je vois Luna et son visage innocent, lumineux et angélique.

-Théodore était seul et moi aussi. Et je l'ai toujours trouvé intéressant à Poudlard, même si on ne se connaissait pas. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter et apprendre à se connaître. J'aime beaucoup faire connaissance avec les gens solitaires. Théo est une personne plus qu'adorable et je suis vite tombée sous son charme. Même si ça nous a pris beaucoup du temps pour nous mettre ensemble.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Blaise.

-Deux mois, une semaine et trois jours, répondit Théo.

Luna et Théo s'embrassèrent.

-Misère, chuchota Drago.

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, dit Hermione. J'espère que ça va durer entre vous. Vous avez l'air très amoureux.

-Au bout d'un mois, faut pas exagérer, marmonna Pansy.

-Excuse-moi t'es en couple avec Potter depuis combien de temps, déjà ? fit Théo.

Pansy lui tira la langue. Il lui fit la même chose.

-Je trouve extraordinaire que vous soyez en couple avec tous vos antécédents. Pansy et Harry... Hermione et Drago… Quoique je ne suis pas si étonnée de vous voir ensemble, tous les deux.

Le couple se regarda sans comprendre avant de reporter leur regard sur Luna.

-Comment ça ? fit Drago. En quoi notre couple n'est pas étonnant ? Notre couple est forcément étonnant. On se détestait à Poudlard.

-Hermione peut-être, mais tout le monde savait que tu étais amoureux d'elle à l'époque.

C'est fou le don qu'avait Luna pour faire régner le silence à table. Tous les regards qui étaient sur Luna glissèrent vers Drago qui fut comme pétrifié par le basilic. Il osa à peine regarder Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre ce que Luna disait.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'Hermione à Poudlard, Lovegood. Je crois que tu confonds avec Weasley ce qui est hautement vexant.

-Non je sais ce que je dis. Je me rappelle quand j'étais en deuxième année, Hermione t'a donné une grosse claque. Tu n'arrêtais de la regarder après ça et ce n'était pas parce que tu étais en colère. On aurait dit que tu l'admirais pour t'avoir donné cette gifle.

-Tout le monde admirait Granger pour ça, fit remarqué Blaise. Même nous.

-Je vais te balancer ma boulette de soja à la figure. Tu vas comprendre ta douleur, rétorqua Drago à Blaise.

-Vas-y, essaye.

-Les garçons…, fit Daphné.

-Et puis il y a eu l'année du Tournoi. Ginny m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder Hermione pendant le bal de Noël et que tu avais délaissé Pansy qui était de très mauvaise humeur.

-Tout le monde regardait Hermione, dit Harry. Tu étais la plus belle du bal.

-Va dire ça à Ron, ne put-elle s'empêcher en pensant à cette époque.

-Attendez une minute, fit Pansy. Moi ce dont je me souviens, c'est que Drago avait les yeux rivés sur Krum, pas Granger.

-Parce qu'il était jaloux et qu'il voulait danser avec Hermione, dit simplement Luna en buvant son verre de jus.

-Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'étais même pas au bal, dit Blaise.

-Je dis simplement ce qui me paraît logique, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Hermione tenta vraiment de se rappeler de cette époque. Mais à ce moment-là elle ne pensait qu'à un seul garçon et c'était Ron. Même si elle était avec Viktor Krum, c'était avec Ron qu'elle aurait voulu aller au bal de Noël et avec qui elle aurait voulu danser.

-Tu regardais vraiment Hermione ? demanda Daphné.

-Non ! Et je ne peux pas dire que je regardais Krum, je ne sais même plus qui je regardais.

-Pas moi en tout cas, répliqua Pansy se rappelant à quel point ça l'avait vexé à l'époque.

-Attendez, on va remettre les choses au clair. Je sors avec Hermione, aujourd'hui. Je suis amoureux d'Hermione, aujourd'hui. Mais à l'époque, non.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire, caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa.

-Je ne t'aimais pas non plus à l'époque. J'avais plutôt envie de te botter l'arrière-train.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours envie de faire à Harry, gloussa Pansy.

Cette phrase détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

-Donc toi aussi tu es potionniste ? demanda Blaise pour changer de sujet.

-Oui. En plus d'être botaniste. Et je m'occupe aussi du _Chicaneur_. Mon père m'a légué son journal.

-Oh, tu seras alors une future rivale de Pansy qui souhaite créer un magazine, dit Blaise.

-Je ne crois pas, non. On ne joue pas dans la même cour, rétorqua Pansy alors qu'elle coupa une de ses boulettes en quatre.

-Quel serait le sujet de ton magazine ? lui demanda Luna.

-La mode.

-Oh, j'aime beaucoup la mode ! Je fais mes robes et mes accessoires moi-même, s'enthousiasma Luna.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! exagéra Drago. On n'aurait _jamais_ deviné. Peut-être que Pansy aura un jour la _bonté_ de publier un de tes articles sur ta vision de la mode. N'est-ce pas Pansy ?! Un _long_ papier de Luna Lovegood expliquant _ligne après ligne_ comment elle a cousu cette _magnifique_ robe orange à pois vert… Aïe !

Drago reçut deux coups de pied sous la table venant d'une part de Pansy et d'autre part de Théo lui-même.

-Le orange est ma couleur préférée et le vert est celle de Théo, expliqua le plus naturellement du monde Luna.

Théo avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Luna et même si Harry et Hermione trouvaient ça adorable et que Blaise et Drago s'en moquaient gentiment, Daphné et surtout Pansy ne trouvaient pas ça si attendrissant.

 **000**

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien passé malgré la surprise de voir Luna être la nouvelle petite-amie de Théo. David passait de bras en bras et le jeune couple avait continué de raconter comment leur relation avait commencé, terminant les phrases de l'autre, heureux de parler de leur petite histoire. Pansy levait parfois les yeux au ciel. Il arrivait à Blaise de les écarquiller et Drago tentait parfois de rembobiner pour savoir à quel moment Théo aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une sorcière telle que Luna Lovegood. Seule Daphné semblait visiblement se faire à l'idée, les écoutant avec un tendre sourire.

-Daphné tu viens ? J'ai un truc à te montrer dans la cuisine.

-Quoi ?

-Viens avec moi dans la cuisine et tu le sauras.

Pansy fit de gros yeux à Daphné qui la suivit illico. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Elles font toujours ça, soupira Blaise.

-Euh… Hermione ? On aurait besoin de te montrer un truc dans la cuisine, Pansy et moi.

-Ah bon ? demanda Hermione septique.

-Tout de suite ! hurla la voix de Pansy derrière Daphné.

-Quel son doux et mélodieux. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle, dit Harry.

-On se le demande tous les jours Potter, rétorqua Drago.

Hermione se leva précipitamment se demandant bien ce que les deux Serpentard lui voulaient dans une cuisine pleine de couteaux et où Pansy semblait visiblement contrariée. Hermione la trouva appuyée contre le plan de travail les bras croisés et tapant nerveusement du pied. Daphné lança un sort d'insonorisation pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

-Vous allez me tuer ? demanda Hermione.

-Tout dépend de quel côté tu te ranges.

-A propos de… ?

-Luna Lovegood, soupira Daphné. Pansy ne veut pas que Théo sorte avec Luna.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Oui mais lesquelles ? C'est vrai. Vous avez toujours craint que Théo tombe sur une manipulatrice. Et là, vous vous rendez-compte que c'est Luna. Je la connais, elle est la dernière personne qui oserait faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

-Je le sais ça. Mais peut-être qu'elle joue un double de jeu. Qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend.

-Pansy, on a toujours su repérer la pétasse qui sommeillait chez les petites-amies de Théo, fit Daphné. Et Luna est loin de ça. Elle a une auréole au-dessus de la tête. Il faut lui donner le bénéfice du doute et ranger nos griffes et nos crocs.

-Ca va être dur.

-Mais tu admets quand même qu'il y a bien pire que Luna pour Théo.

-Oui et j'avoue que c'est un peu ça qui m'énerve.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione.

-Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais dû défendre tes meilleurs amis contre des pétasses vénales et arrivistes, toi. Alors que pour Daphné et moi et c'est presque quotidien avec Théo. Depuis qu'on est tout petit, il a toujours été celui qu'on protégeait…

Hermione regardait les filles toujours sans comprendre. Pansy et Daphné se regardèrent d'un air entendu. L'explication allait être longue.

-Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'on a tous des problèmes avec nos parents qui sont liés à nos caractères d'aujourd'hui. Enfin tous sauf moi, commença Daphné. Drago par exemple… Ses parents l'aiment. Ils l'adorent même. Ils l'aiment tellement qu'ils ont voulu qu'il ait une meilleure vie et ça les a conduit à faire de graves erreurs. Lucius a fini en prison et a fini par faire souffrir sa famille et surtout Drago. Tu as dû remarquer qu'il ne parlait quasiment jamais de son père…

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Il lui en veut de leur avoir fait subir tout ça, même si c'était par amour, reprit Pansy. La mère de Blaise… Elle ne s'est jamais occupée de lui, courant toujours après les hommes plus riches les uns que les autres. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Elle ne l'aime tout simplement pas comme il faut.

-Pour ma part j'ai de la chance, poursuivit Daphné. Mes parents sont les plus normaux. Ils nous ont toujours aimé et bien éduqué Astoria et moi. Même si mon adorable petite sœur peut s'avérer être une garce, mais nos parents ont plutôt bien réussi avec nous.

-Et quant à moi, termina Pansy, ma mère se noie dans l'alcool et les potions anxiolytiques alors que mon père est trop occupé à se taper les traînées de l'Allées dans Embrumes. Autant te dire que j'avais une vision assez péjorative du couple, de l'homme et de la femme.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves Harry, ajouta Hermione.

-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve Harry.

-C'est… c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous protégez autant Théo. J'ai vu pendant le repas que vous étiez inquiètes.

-Nos parents ont tous de gros défauts. Mais au-delà de ça, nous sommes tous le fruit d'un amour, d'un vœu, d'un souhait, d'un désir d'avoir un enfant. Mais pas Théo, dévoila Pansy.

-Théo l'a découvert quand il avait dix ans. Il est un accident. Sa mère et son père étaient à Poudlard quand elle est tombée enceinte et ni l'un ni l'autre étaient amoureux et souhaitaient avoir un enfant. Mais ses parents viennent d'une famille de sang pur, comme nous, et les enfants hors mariage étaient un véritable scandale à l'époque, en plus du fait qu'ils étaient ados. Ses grands-parents ont forcé ses parents à se marier pour les apparences. Mais ses parents ne se sont jamais aimés, n'ont jamais aimé Théo et disaient même qu'il avait gâché leur vie.

-Théo en a beaucoup souffert et il en souffre encore. Le manque d'amour de ses parents le pousse à le chercher ailleurs. Il en a tellement besoin. C'est pour ça qu'il tombe vite amoureux. Et malheureusement des mauvaises personnes. Elles sont là, comme des vautours. Elles sentent que Théo est en mal d'affection.

-Mais vous êtes là, dit Hermione. Tous les quatre. Vous êtes tellement soudés. Encore plus soudés qu'Harry, Ron et moi quand on y réfléchit bien.

-Durant toute notre adolescence on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour le lui montrer, le protéger et l'aimer du mieux qu'on pouvait. La preuve étant, Théo est tombé amoureux de nous, dit Daphné avec un sourire triste.

-L'une après puis en même temps. Enfin, il pensait être amoureux de nous.

-Blaise ne l'a pas très bien vécu, se rappela Daphné. Mais on a toujours fait en sorte de panser son petit cœur.

 **000**

-Elles mettent beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine, remarqua Harry. Beaucoup trop de temps.

-Elles doivent sans doute parler de moi, dit Luna. Pour savoir si je suis assez bien pour toi, Théo.

-Je vais aller leur parler, fit-il en se levant.

-Non, lui dit Luna. J'y vais. On va discuter.

Luna donna un baiser à Théo et se rendit dans la cuisine. Hermione, Daphné et Pansy ne l'entendirent pas arriver.

-Défendre notre petit Théo c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, ajouta Daphné. On a toujours voulu qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied. On est contente qu'il l'ait trouvé. Mais on n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait quelqu'un…

-Quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, adorable, sincère et pur que Luna. Comment veux-tu qu'on sorte les griffes maintenant. Théo est amoureux d'elle et il va l'épouser, bouda Pansy.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu es jalouse. Mais Théo est un grand garçon. Il faut qu'il prenne son envol. Qu'il se détache de ses deux mères de substitution. Et je te signale que tu n'as pas eu la même réaction quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Drago.

-Un, Drago n'est pas comme Théo. Il a souvent été dégueulasse avec les filles, malheureusement. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie pour lui clouer le bec. Et deux, toi tu n'es pas aussi gentille, adorable, sincère et pure que Luna. Tu as un petit côté peste comme nous. Je peux t'envoyer sur les roses sans me sentir coupable. Avec Luna ça va être dur. Elle ne sera jamais méchante avec nous. La poisse !

-Merci Pansy, c'est gentil.

Les trois sorcières sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Luna qui avait entendu toute la conversation. Hermione se sentit un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être le cas de Daphné et Pansy.

-Et je trouve adorable que vous vouliez protéger Théo. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup souffert. Il m'en a parlé. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, au contraire. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et c'est le premier homme qui… qui est gentil avec moi.

Ben voilà, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Pansy allait souvent se sentir coupable avec Luna dans les parages. Elle paraissait si innocente. Un peu comme Théo.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, lui dit Daphné. On te croit. On ne peut simplement pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui. C'est notre Théochou.

-Je comprends, répondit simplement Luna. Je voulais simplement vous le dire, c'est tout.

 **000**

Les invités quittèrent l'appartement de Théo sous les coups de deux heures du matin. Hermione et Harry qui étaient arrivés ensemble, repartirent avec leur moitié. Hermione était donc reparti avec Drago pour se rendre à l'appartement du jeune homme.

-C'était un dîner assez spécial, fit Hermione en enlevant ses chaussures. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Théo pourrait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Luna. Je veux dire… Après tout ce que Pansy et Daphné ont raconté.

-Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais Théo a l'air heureux et je ne pense pas que Lovegood soit le genre de personne à faire souffrir les autres.

-Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Luna. Elle est dans son monde mais elle est adorable. Une vraie crème.

-Hum, hum… Euh… tu sais… par rapport à ce qu'elle a dit… Comme quoi j'étais amoureux de toi à Poudlard…

-Drago…, fit-elle en s'approchant. C'est bon. C'est Luna. Elle peut être très clairvoyante mais elle a toujours eu le don de voir des choses qui ne sont pas forcément vraies. Je ne vais pas me vexer parce que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi à l'époque. Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'étais pas de toi non plus. Loin de là.

-Comment on a pu tomber amoureux alors qu'on avait que de l'antipathie l'un pour l'autre. Et s'aimer aussi rapidement.

-On a changé. On a grandi, on a muri. Enfin tu as muri. Moi j'ai toujours été très mature.

-Mais bien sûr, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Qui avait l'intention de s'envoyer en l'air avec Deirdre McDoirin au nouvel an ?

-Tu vas me la ressortir combien de fois, celle-là ?

-Souvent. Elle me toise à chaque fois qu'on se voit au travail. J'ai parfois envie de la narguer en lui disant que tu es à moi. Mais je suis une fille bien, alors je m'abstiens.

-C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais moi je m'en fous, alors on peut la narguer quand tu veux, tous les deux, avec un long et langoureux baiser.

-Long et langoureux comment ?

-A peu près comme ça…

Drago lui avait promis un langoureux baiser et Hermione l'avait obtenu. Les baisers de Drago la faisaient toujours fondre. Elle avait une fois pensé qu'elle s'en lasserait peut-être de ses baisers, de la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de la toucher. Bref, Hermione avait un jour pensé qu'elle cesserait rapidement d'être sous le charme de Drago. Mais non seulement elle n'avait pas arrêté mais elle était rapidement tombée amoureuse de lui et heureusement pour elle, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Une sorte de coup de foudre insoupçonné.

-Alors ? dit-il à la fin de leur baiser.

Hermione ne répondit pas et lui sauta presque au cou pour un nouveau baiser. Drago la porta et l'emmena illico dans sa chambre.

 **000**

Daphné sortit de la salle de bain habillée de son pyjama. Même si elle avait grimacé en réalisant que Théo était amoureux de Luna, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle semblait sincère avec lui. Daphné était donc prête à lui donner une chance et elle espérait que Pansy en fasse de même. D'elles deux, Pansy était la plus virulente et la plus maman ours avec Théo. Mais avec Luna, elle n'aurait plus besoin de le défendre et de le protéger des « garces, pétasses et autre salopes qui mériteraient d'être scalpées. » Daphné pouffa un peu. Pansy avait l'art des insultes.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et trouva Blaise assoupi dans leur lit avec un David espiègle qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir.

-Tu veux dormir entre maman et papa, mon cœur ? Ce serait marrant, non ?

David babilla en regardant sa mère puis se tourna vers son père en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue.

-Papa est une marmotte, c'est comme ça. Mais on va dormir nous aussi.

Daphné se glissa dans son lit, positionna correctement son fils entre elle et Blaise, embrassa les deux hommes de sa vie et éteignit la lumière. Elle sentit Blaise mettre un bras autour de sa taille et commença à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée quand elle entendit :

-Dada ?!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Blaise. Ils baissèrent ensemble leur regard vers David qui les regardaient alternativement en mettant un de ses pieds dans sa bouche avant de leur sourire.

-Dada ?! répata-t-il.

-Cet enfant est un serpent, chuchota Blaise.

-Il a de qui tenir, répondit Daphné. Si on ne parle pas, il finira par s'endormir.

-Il faut espérer.

Ils embrassèrent leur fils qui partit dans un long monologue avec ses pieds, bien calé entre ses parents qui finirent eux, par s'endormir.

 **000**

-Tu vas voir. Théo va la demander en mariage dans six mois et dans un an, ils vont commencer à nous faire plein de petites Luna Lovegood. Elle est le genre à faire plein d'enfants. Que des filles ! Comme elle !

-Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, Pansy. On en est loin. Il vient à peine de faire les présentations officielles.

-Mais c'est Théo. Romantisme est son deuxième prénom et Luna est un ange. Oh misère, il va en faire une Nott.

Harry pouffa légèrement en voyant Pansy dramatiser une situation qui n'avait absolument pas lieu d'être. Il savait dans le fond qu'elle était contente pour Théo, mais il fallait qu'elle râle parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle manifestait son inquiétude. Pansy se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement pendant qu'Harry alla dans la cuisine pour faire un peu de thé. Il la trouva ensuite assise à son bureau, portant un de ses vieux T-shirt, démaquillée et cheveux révélés en chignon avec un stylo qu'elle n'utilisait pas. Elle était en train de gratter le papier de manière assez frénétique, comme lorsqu'Hermione rédigeait des dissertations à l'époque de leurs études.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai eu une sorte d'inspiration soudaine. Il faut que j'écrive si je ne veux pas oublier mes idées. Merci, répondit Pansy en prenant la tasse de thé.

-C'est un récit sur la romance entre Nott et Luna ? se moqua Harry.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle ! fit-elle ne lui donnant une petite tape. C'est pour le travail.

-Il n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ?

-Il n'est jamais tard pour le travail.

-Hum, hum… Je croirais entendre Hermione. Tu me feras lire ?

-Tu t'intéresses à la mode, maintenant ?

-Non, mais je m'intéresse à celle qui s'intéresse à la mode.

Pansy leva enfin le nez de son parchemin et embrassa Harry.

-Tu es adorable.

-Tu n'as plus envie de me botter l'arrière-train ?

-J'aurais toujours envie de te botter l'arrière-train, Potter. Je finis ça et je te rejoins.

Harry l'embrassa en retour et se mit dans son lit. Il profita que Pansy soit sur son travail pour continuer son livre de é dans sa lecture il ne réalisa pas que Pansy était allongée à ses côté avec son article. Elle troqua son livre par son travail.

-Ca parle du parallèle entre la mode sorcière et la mode moldue en Europe durant la seconde guerre mondiale moldue, expliqua Pansy.

-Très bien.

-Sois indulgent, hein.

-Pas besoin. J'ai toujours aimé tes articles.

Harry se redressa et entama sa lecture. La mode n'était pas son truc. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait être autant intéressé par les vêtements. Mais Pansy avait une passion pour ce domaine qui allait au-delà de la frénésie d'achat de nouveaux vêtements. Non, elle s'intéressait à l'histoire de la mode, les méthodes de création, aux tissus, la couture. Et puis elle avait une plume qui pouvait intéresser n'importe qui, dont lui et Harry ne pensait pas ça parce qu'il était amoureux. Mais ça aidait.

-Alors ? demanda Pansy quand il termina sa lecture. T'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est un très bon article. C'est très bien écrit et tu finirais même par m'intéresser à la mode.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Et ton futur magazine aura sans doute du succès si tu écris des articles comme ça. Il détrônera _Sorcière Hebdo_ , c'est certain.

-Toi alors, tu as le don pour me rassurer.

Pansy posa son article sur la table basse et se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je vais définitivement te mettre en couverture du premier numéro.

-Et faire de moi le meilleur parti de Grande-Bretagne ? plaisantera Harry.

-Certainement pas ! Tu n'es plus à prendre. Tu es à moi.

-Et toi, tu es à moi.

 **000**

Le salon était nettoyé, la vaisselle était faite et un calme olympien régnait à présent dans l'appartement de Théo. Il était dans la cuisine avec Luna et buvait un chocolat chaud.

-J'espère vraiment avoir fait une bonne impression auprès de tes amis, lui dit Luna.

-Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si Pansy était ronchon, tu as été acceptée par tout le monde. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je leur aurais dit d'aller se faire voir.

-Non, je n'aurais pas accepté que tu te disputes avec tes amis. Je comprends parfaitement leur inquiétude. J'aurais également voulu te protéger si j'avais été à leur place. Tu as de la chance de les avoir.

-Oui. Et j'ai aussi de la chance de t'avoir, maintenant. Je suis certain que nous-deux, c'est fait pour durer.

Théo vit le regard de Luna s'illuminer. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'en suis certaine aussi.

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà !**

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu. **Luna** ne fait pas une grande apparition mais on en apprend un peu plus sur **Théo** à qui je voulais donner quelqu'un d'adorable. **Qui de mieux que Luna ?**

Je vous laisse et vous dit peut-être à bientôt.

 **Gouline971**


End file.
